hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Tansy and George
After being rejected by Zoe, and encouraged to find somebody he truly cares about in order to move on, George starts looking for a girl he has a connection with. Wade tries to persuade Tansy to vote for Lavon, but she insists it would be immoral for her to vote because the trailer she lives in is ten feet away from the town line, so she is not technically a resident. Wade calls George and asks him to tow the trailer. Tansy refuses to let them move her trailer, but George puts on the Tucker charm and convinces Tansy to let them move her trailer in exchange for her giving him a haircut. George is well known and liked, so him walking around with a Tansy haircut would be great advertising for her. The two start to bond while she is cutting his hair, which pisses Wade off, and causes him to move the trailer before she's done. Tansy is not able to react fast enough and shaves a huge chunk of George's hair off. When he is yelling at Wade for what he did, he says that he cause Tansy to give him the worst haircut in history, which other people over hear, causing Tansy to turn to him angrily and say, "Thanks George, you really are a walking advertisement," and storms off. George later drops by to apologize, and also asks if maybe she could do something about his hair. She lets him in, and they bond some more. (I Walk The Line), George decides he likes Tansy, and asks Wade for permission to ask her out. When the Bachelor Blind Auction comes around, George tries to ask Tansy to bid on his basket, and starts by telling her there is a certain girl he really wants to go out with, but she thinks he is asking for advice on what to put in his basket to get a certain girl to bid on it. She accurately guesses exactly what is in his basket and calls him predictable. "You're kinda predictable. In a good way. You're so ... George Tucker." George goes to Wade for advice on what to put in a basket in order to get Tansy to bid on it, and ends up putting Iquitos, strudel, and a hairdryer in his basket. When Shula asks who would put a hairdryer in a picnic basket, Tansy, clearly intrigued, says, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." She is surprised to discover it was George and that he purposely rigged his basket for her to bid on, and is not disappointed. They spend their date doing unpredictable things, as George wants to prove a point, and end up stealing a dog "Dolly Parton" that Todd Gainey Jr. got in the separation. When Todd Gainey Jr.'s new girlfriend tries to take Dolly Parton back, George uses Lawyer Jargon, half of which is just gibberish that he knows she will not understand, to help Tansy keep the dog she loves so much. The two kiss. Tansy brings out a fun, unpredictable side of George. She challenges and intrigues him, and he sees the good in her that you get the feeling most people in her life overlooked. Tansy has always been a sweetheart, but she can be kind of a pushover, and lets guys treat her like dirt. George is George, and Tansy is finally being treated how she deserves. (Sparks Fly) When somebody finds an engagement ring around Christmas, they mistakenly think it is George's, and when word gets back to Tansy, she freaks out and says they need some space. Once George finds out what happened, the two clear the air and have a good laugh about it. For Christmas, Tansy gets George a pear cozy, because she knows he loves pears, and this way he can take them to work in the cozy so they won't get bruised. George tells her it is the perfect gift. He gets her some sort of jewelry with Dolly Parton's name on it. They almost sneak off to have a romantic picnic as they exchange gifts, but the place they were going to go is being used by ... somebody else, so they just go back to his boathouse. (Blue Christmas)